legend_of_avatar_terrafandomcom-20200214-history
Terno
Appearance Terno has Short, spiked black hair. He has warm red eyes and a bright smile. He normaly wears a dark shirt and and pants. Personality Terno has a bright and loving personality, he has a love for people and always looks for the best in them. He is very strongwilled and kind to everyone he meats. Terno is looking to change the world for the better, he knows that wars is affecting the world in a negative way and he hopes to help stop the war and bring back the time of peace that was know during the time of Avatar Aang. Terno has hopes of reaching some kind of political power where he can help work out a diplomatic solution to this war, But if worse come to worse he would defend the helpless with this power. History Terno was born on Ember Island to his mother Akemi and father Kazuki. Not long after his birth they moved to the Northern Earth Kingdom and settled in a small village. When Terno was 6 the village was attacked by Earht Kingdom troops who had been ordered to take controll of the village as it was assumed to be owned by enemy forces. During the battle Akemi was crushed by on of the many rocks that where being bent all around her. Forced too flee the village Kazuki who was baddly injured, and Terno escaped to the mointains where they hid from the Earth Kingdom forces. While hiding they where found by some Air acolytes who had heared the battle and came to investigate what was happening, these acolytes knowing that Terno and his father couldnt return to their home instead offered for them to come live with them at the Northern Air Temple, which was once home to other refugees from the last great war. Terno and his father then spent the next 15 years at the northern air temple, learning the ways for the monks, and fully assimilating themselfes into the Air Nomads lifestyle. at the age of 9 Terno discovered that he was a firebender, and he learn how to firebend from his father and then incorporated these techniques into the Air bending teachings that he had been receiving, creating his own style of unique firebending, a very evasive style like Air bending but also very powerful as the added agility allowed for faster strikes and movements allowing Terno to essentially dance around his opponents until he was ready to strike, and strike hard. When Terno turned 21 he decided that he needed to change the world back, to a time before the war, when the world was at peace. To do this he decided to move to republic City and persue a career where he would be able to either help people and influence many others into change. He hopes to become president of republic city so that he may be able to hopefully come to a diplomatic solution for this war and bring peace and balance back to the world.